Products such as Oracle Real Application Cluster (RAC) can be used to implement a clustered database environment, which in turn provides scalability and high availability to end-user applications. Clustered databases can also be integrated with other products, such as WebLogic Server (WLS), to provide an application server/clustered database environment. These are the general areas that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.